Partial funding is requested for a five day FASEB conference on "Transcriptional Regulation during Cell Growth, Differentiation, and Development" to be held at Saxtons River, Vermont in August 2006. Regulation of transcription is the ultimate and crucial endpoint for many signal transduction and developmental pathways that control cell growth, differentiation, organogenesis, and cancer. Understanding the networks and mechanisms that regulate transcription is necessary to understand normal growth and development, and transcriptional misregulation is the basis for many diseases, developmental defects, and neoplastic transformation. The purpose of this conference is to bring together biochemists and molecular biologists studying fundamental mechanisms of transcription, cell and developmental biologists studying biological processes dependent on transcriptional regulation, and scientists using global approaches to understand networks of interacting genes involved in transcriptional regulation of cell growth, differentiation, and disease models. This FASEB meeting is unique within these fields because rather than focusing on a single topic, it brings together scientists using different approaches to study transcriptional regulation in diverse systems. This interdisciplinary approach fosters new ways of thinking about problems, finding solutions to longstanding questions in the field, and, perhaps most importantly, cross-fertilization of basic science and biomedical research. The conference will also provide an up to date view of one of the most rapidly moving fields in biology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]